Radar technology has been used in the past to measure the speed of moving objects. In recent years, radar technology has been used by the police to measure the speed of moving vehicles.
For years, it has been suspected by the scientific and medical communities that exposure to electromagnetic radiation may result in various forms of cancer in humans. Even exposure to low levels of electromagnetic radiation is suspect in the initiation of leukemia in humans.
The radar guns typically used by police to detect the speed of vehicles radiate electromagnetic radiation at a specific frequency. The emitted radiation is directed toward a moving vehicle. The emitted radiation reflects from the moving vehicle and is detected by the radar gun. An appropriate electronic circuitry performs an analysis (e.g., a Doppler shift calculation) on the return signal and the speed of the moving vehicle is determined and displayed.
Police radar guns may be used inside or outside of the police vehicles. They may be affixed to the windshield of the police vehicle or hand held. If used inside of the police vehicles, the electromagnetic beam is directed at a moving vehicle through the windshield or other window of the vehicle.
It is well accepted that electromagnetic waves will be partially reflected at an interface where an impedance mismatch exists. Such an impedance mismatch exists at an air-glass interface. Consequently, a portion of the electromagnetic radiation incident on the inner surface of the windshield, or other glass window if the radar gun is so aimed, will be reflected back into the vehicle.
Continual exposure to such reflected radiation may result in the onset of cancer. In fact, there have been occurrences of cancer, in particular testicular cancer, in some policemen where the exposure to the above identified reflected electromagnetic radiation is suspect. Moreover, some states have banned the use of radar guns in an effort to protect their policemen from exposure to potentially cancer causing electromagnetic radiation.
A further, and perhaps more serious problem, is realized in the case of hand held radar guns. Typically the operator holds the radar gun at arms length to get a reading on a suspected speeding vehicle. Upon confirming a speed limit infraction, the operator either places the gun between his legs or on the seat next to him, so as to facilitate pursuing the speeding vehicle. In the case of placing the hand held radar gun between his legs, the operator will be exposed to nearly 100% of the emitted radiation of the radar gun. In the case of laying the radar gun down on the seat, the radar gun would typically face the interior of the passenger door. The passenger door is usually constructed of metal which would reflect nearly 100% of the incident radiation back toward the operator.
The present invention overcomes these and other problems, and provides an apparatus for shielding electromagnetic radiation from a radar emitting source. Potentially damaging electromagnetic radiation may be contained and attenuated, protecting the operator from unnecessary exposure to such possibly cancer provoking electromagnetic radiation.